Usuario discusión:The Abyss Explorer
Hola Curro Yo te conozco del chat de Wikidex y del de aquí. Ya he leido tu historia y me gusta lo que has hecho de momento. He visto que estás enfadado con ciencia al poder ¿Puedes leer mi historia? Mira es esta: Una semana con Pikachu JEJE La vida rutinaria de pikachu jeje k guay esta muy chula Tu Deerkpom Esta muy bien echo tu Deerkpom pero solo kiero comentarte unos fallos: en los datos pokedex las ediciones son indigo y carmesi (las mias) y en sus sprites pone Sprites de Toyduck. Tambien pone que el siguiente pokemon de tu pokedex es tambien toyduck. Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado. Todos nos equivocamos solo te acosnsejo k lo cambies. Firmado Alux Bueno En primer lugar, darte la bienvenida a Fakémon. En segundo, decirte que ya ando creando mi propia región y me queda bastante, así que creo que no podré ayudarte de momento D: Si veo el mapa, puedo sugerirte nombres, pero no mucho más... Lo siento » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:28 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Te ayudare si kieres claro que te puedo ayudar si me haces un pequeño favor ¿cuales son tus 2 colores favoritos? es para un fakemon. Taroli Así se llama, pero me gustaría hacer la región sola... Es que con las regiones cabe la posibilidad de que no acertemos con lo que el creador quiere D: De todos modos, muchas gracias n.n Bueno, en cuanto al entrenador, te ha quedado muy bien » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:33 10 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Y...? por donde quieres empezar?? Pueblo Copo Prueba a cambiar el color de la hierba de Villa Raiz a color blanca y el rojo del tejado lo podrias sacar tu o copiarlo de los colores del tejado de un centro pokemon. ¡Me encanta! Tus ciudades me encantan. Son originales. Espero que hagas mas. Firmado Alux Iniciales de Luci Es muy bonito tu inicial de tipo Tipo_Cristal..gifes un tipo que cree yo. Tu como has creado 2 mas, ¿por que no haces este triangulo de tipos? Tipo_Cristal..gif>>>Vence a>>>Quasar>>>Vence a>>>Gema>>>Vence a>>>Tipo_Cristal..gif Firmado Alux :D Yo ya tengo todo eso y algunos más, pero gracias de todas formas » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:27 13 nov 2009 (UTC) (: Aquí he puesto todo lo que tengo: Plantillas » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:42 13 nov 2009 (UTC) Ten en cuenta... ...que eso es para que todos los usuarios lo usemos » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 19:48 13 nov 2009 (UTC) D: Yo ya tenía los materiales para hacerlas. De todas formas, gracias » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:18 14 nov 2009 (UTC) K ciudades!! Ole, ole y ole eso son ciudades y lo demas tonteria. Tus ciudades al lao de la mia son una piltrafa. Mencanta Curro By: Alux Bueno... K te parece si yo te ayudo con los Sprites y tu me ayudas con las ciudades?? k opinas?? By: Alux Iniciales de Luci Bien, ya has echo un perro de cristal. k otros animales y de k tipo kieres k sean?? Y si kieres le pongo movimientos a Cristdog By: Alux Tus fakemons Estan mu xulos. Yo creo k ya deberias crear la Luci Dex no? By: Alux D: De momento sólo tenía pensado que formasen parte de él mis amigos del fic y yo. Si lo amplío, ten por seguro que te aviso n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:24 23 nov 2009 (UTC) MSN Ya te añadí n.n » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 20:32 23 nov 2009 (UTC) o: Mola ¿Quién ha hecho el tipo Fruta? Yo no he hecho ninguna plantilla. Simplemente, lo que he encontrado en internet lo he ido colgando y categorizando. Si hablas de la plantilla para el artículo, te tengo que decir que es la plantilla del gimnasio normal pero con datos del Frente. He rellenado como si el edificio fuese un gimnasio normal » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 21:24 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Perdona... ...--Pokemon accion 16:46 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Shadowarrior Hola CURRO quisieras voatar por Shadowarrior en el Concurso de Quimeras--Mew doctor 22:02 28 nov 2009 (UTC) Mira este gif Archivo:Regis_magia.gif Lo use en mi historia si no la has leido te dejo el enlace aquí--Mew doctor 23:48 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Evento Hola estoy haciendo un evento llamado Concurso de Sprites ya van tres dias y nadie se ha inscrito =( bueno hay te dejo la invitacion saludos --Shasta88 17:30 30 nov 2009 (UTC) hola yo te conozco un poco pero un dia seremos amigo en fakemon bueno te voy a poner en mi lista de amigos--Pokemon accion 12:56 2 dic 2009 (UTC) Ganador Hola tu quimera resultó ganadora en el Concurso de Quimeras aki la tienes disfrazada Archivo:Darhosir_ganador.pnggracias por jugar, thanks for playing--Mew doctor 21:28 4 dic 2009 (UTC) enhorabuena Darhosir! Vote a Melocotón! Por cierto, has pensado en evolucionarlo...? Concursos Coldice--Little Yoshi 14:00 5 dic 2009 (UTC) me han gustado mucho! Coolice és el mio! Podrias cambiarle el nombre? Como has hecho el de oro?--Little Yoshi 19:25 6 dic 2009 (UTC) que problema tienes e vistu tu mensaje en el chat cuales el problema si no lo entiendo diselo a marina 101 y si lo entiendo te ayudo vale adios--Pokemon accion 14:36 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo en sta wiki? Buena gente, Suicune R~¿Qué te pica?~Para best seler 16:33 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Qué cañon de quimera! Tu quimera es una pasada!! En comparación con mi Beenom lo tuyo es sobrehumano. Solo kiero decirte 2 palabras mas: OJALA GANES! By:Alux 20:18 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Esta muy bien tu Voltorb. No voy a editarlo porque me parece muy chulo. ¡Gracias! By Alux 15:24 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Ya estoy cansado de los Coldice, los retiro Si quieres te doy el mando, no quiro problemas con esos 'cubitos de hielo' Como se llama tu dex? Me gustaria verla, la mia es Plup Dex, pero me equivoque con el link y le puse Pachiplup--Little Yoshi 11:39 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo que tu creas mejor, yo no quiero màs quejas Elige, o pon que se regala la guarderia y adopta un coldice, pasate por Evoluciones pokémonada, adopta tu pokémonada y area de lucha pokémonada!--Little Yoshi 14:13 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias Gracias por las donaciones de tus Pokémon navideños. Por cierto, e visto que en tu pagina as puesto los datos de pokedex de mi Tucanha pero en edición turquesa y amatista. Cambialo sin que nadie se de cuenta. Ah porfavor, ¿puedes votar mi Lugia Oscuro en el concurso de Sprites? No te obligo a acerlo, solo votalo si te gusta. By Alux te desea feliz Navidad Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! No nos conocemos mucho, pero has editado aquí pasado el 15 de diciembre así que te felicito. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:35 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias, la verdad es que el Laties que tu as hecho mola mas que el mio. Gracias: Alux 19:13 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Querrias... Participar a la Exposición de Shellos y Gastrodon con los tuyos?--Little Yoshi 13:38 30 dic 2009 (UTC) osos Te mentiria si te digo que si. No son mios pero los e editado para dar el pego y tu al menos tas enterao. Aunque tu Aname Dex digas que es "falsa" esta mu bien. Y porque no haces ya las entradas de cada pokemon de tu aname dex? la esoy esperando ansioso XD Feliz año: Alux 16:23 4 ene 2010 (UTC) tus ciudades Mi veredicto... un cero... ¡con un uno delantero! estan mu bien. y k te parecen mi unico pueblo que exo por el momento?: Archivo:Pueblo_Lila.png Hola n.n| Linda pagina de usuario n_n solo venia a preguntar, ¿Tu has hecho la aname dex? Sus pokes estan super lindos =D --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 17:11 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Me pdrias hacer un favor?¿podrias hacerme el sprite de vs de Archivo:Paula.jpeg--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 14:39 9 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pues quiero rojo fuego y me arias 2 favores (k no son obligatorios) *Me puedes acer un sprite de VS de Cristal el personaje femenino de pokémon cristal. *Y... esta seguro k no kerras... Ayamo y Aname pueden tener los mismos pkmn iniciales. Respondeme pro favor. By Alux 15:31 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Iniciales Pero dime como se llaman los iniciales y a que tipo o tipos pertenecen. Ah tambien voy a poner un vínculo entre Ayamo y Aname. By Alux 16:05 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok Vale pork a mi no me sale el vinculo entre Ayamo y Aname :( en cuanto al inicial de planta para que sea como siempre excepto en bulbasaur va a ser planta puro ¿vale? By: Alux 16:30 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Ok n.n Si no esta ocupado, el tipo agua --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:39 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Iniciales Por un casual no te sabras la etimologia de cada fakemon. Si no ya lo adivinaré. By: Alux 17:17 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Mmmm.... Te parece Kathy? --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 17:39 9 ene 2010 (UTC) No es difícil Es casi intuitivo. En Submit art pulsas y cuelgas los dibujos y cosas y las categorizas. Atrévete a mirar y aprenderás » ιяιs. 21:40 9 ene 2010 (UTC) ola estaba a punto de escribirle un mensaje a un amigo cuando(lo siento, no queria espiar)vi que tu le avisabas de que ibas a hacer una serie, ¿puedo salir?--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 13:48 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori emmm ¿a que te refieres? el color de piel tambien?--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 13:59 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ola a ver si te sirve Archivo:Paula_hielo.png--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 15:38 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ola no quiero ser pesada pero como me gustan tus imagenes ,¿podrias, si no te importa, hacermme una imagen de paula y barry enamorados, abrazados, o algo asi?si puedes, me harias un gran favor--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 16:54 10 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Serie Amarillo tirando a naranja. Con tipo písquico, que es el que más me gusta » ιяιs. 17:11 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Sprite http://coordinadorairis.deviantart.com/art/Sprite-Iris-149930949 » ιяιs. 17:58 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Vaya! No me esperaba que me hicieras un sprite! Te han salido estupendos x3 Por cierto, te pregunte lo de la aname dex por que la habia visto en otro sitio xD (El ultimo se llama Mewtree, y las haditas que se parecen a celebi son de las estaciones x3) --Onemuriii !!! °•.•.☆.•.• ° © Discusion 21:09 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Yoooo Verde manzanaaaaaaaa xD --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 12:21 11 ene 2010 (UTC) oye te sirve la imagen que te pase?no te envo una parecida a la imagen de paula porque al hacerla no me salia bien--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 16:26 11 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori VS..... Oye me podrias hacer una imagen de vs de las imagenes que estan en estas dos paginas Peach Rosalina bueno gracias, saludos --Atentamente:Yo 17:18 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Sprite Ya tenías uno nuevo, pero gracias o-o Eso sí, la transformación, ¿de dónde sacaste el vestido? Tiene errores » ιяιs. 17:25 11 ene 2010 (UTC) gracias X gracias, pero recuerda que es el sprite de vs como el que le hiciste a acefcolori --Atentamente:Yo 17:40 11 ene 2010 (UTC) amatista Oye de que se trata tu juego de pokemon amatista? Es para hacer una desambiguacion porque yo y pokemon al ataque tambien tenemos un juego con el mismo nombre--nico493 17:55 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Error No lleva medias, pero pase. Lo que está mal es que el vestido es amarillo con los bordes grises, en lugar de blancos » ιяιs. 18:45 11 ene 2010 (UTC) :/ Es que es al revés: amarillo y gris y lo que has hecho es ponerlo más blanco D: » ιяιs. 19:33 11 ene 2010 (UTC)